Mobile devices may be increasingly able to consume large amounts of data in the form of video streaming, audio streaming and downloads, wherein users may have little or no information regarding device data consumption levels. As a result, a user may encounter extra fees if data consumption levels exceed the data plan limit to which she device is subscribed. Alternatively, the user may underuse data consumption on a device in an effort to avoid such extra fees—effectively overpaying for data service. This difficulty may be even more significant when the device engages in different types of data usage via different connection types, and when billing complexity increases due to the data plan covering multiple devices.